


FOR THE SUMMER ⋆¸*ೃ☼

by 80SHYUCK



Series: i'll be your home ੈ♡˳ NCT as parents!AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gay Parents, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Sharks, Summer Vacation, hes also obsessed with sharks oof, mainly jaehyun being confused, mark is a baby, mark is five and loves his parents, mark is jaeyongs son you cant change my mind, taeyong is a marine biologist uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80SHYUCK/pseuds/80SHYUCK
Summary: taeyong laughs, looking at his son who drew closer to the water, bending down to touch the bubbles that the waves had just left. mark was this tiny, adorable, ball of sunshine who brought light to their life, to their world, to their family. mark was just starting to learn things, and yeah, its going to be a bumpy ride the more mark learns, but taeyong and jaehyun are prepared to learn it with him, to teach him, to love him.basically, jaeyong family beach vacation :D





	FOR THE SUMMER ⋆¸*ೃ☼

**Author's Note:**

> basically a series where nct couples as parents :')
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own nct. the way i portray the members in these stories are not how i truly interpret them as. the ships i choose to write about aswell is not something im trying to push nor am i trying to say its real, this is a work of fiction made for creative purposes. thank you.

**for the summer**

 

"papa, i don't wanna wear these." mark whined, bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout. his chubby fingers pointed to the other pair of swim shorts discarded on the floor, watermelons designing the swimming apparel. "i want those ones! they have baby fruits! papa, i want baby fruits!" 

taeyong had to hold himself back from cooing at the young boy. taeyong had just woken mark up, telling him that today they were finally taking a trip to the beach. mark being the most excited five year old boy to exist, he jumped right out of bed and squealed, begging his papa to get him dressed for the fulfilled day.

"i know you do, but you've outgrown them, baby." taeyong replied back, seeing marks eyes widen in confusion. "they're too small for you, you have to wear big boy shorts now." taeyong said as he continued to adjust marks shorts snug on his hips, seeing if the newly shark adorned swimwear fit.

mark pouted, looking down at the shorts he wears currently, tracing out the faint designed sharks. "i don't like sharks though, papa. they're scary!" he says, exaggerating his hands into the air.

taeyong laughs before standing up and grabbing marks hand, leading him towards the hotels small bathroom. 

"you'll be fine. papa and daddy won't let the sharks hurt you." he concludes, picking mark up and placing him on the sink to brush his teeth. taeyong carefully unwrapped the bag of toothbrushes he had packed before the trip, taking out a specific blue one. "besides, sharks aren't here to hurt us, baby. i see sharks everyday!" taeyong smiles, trying to reassure his baby with some of his stories as a marine biologist. surely, he doesn't see sharks  _everyday,_ but he had his fair share of observing their lifestyles. 

"really? sharks?" mark mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste and voice in enthusiastic wonder. mark spit the toothpaste into the sink before turning to his papa. 

taeyong nodded. "we need to protect sharks, baby. they're in danger!" 

mark gasped, throwing his chubby hands over his mouth in realization. he looked down to his shorts once again, memorizing the detail of the grey cartooned shark. "i need to tell daddy about this!" he clapped in excitement as he waited for his papa to finish brushing his own teeth. 

 

┈

 

down in the hotels cafeteria, a confused jaehyun stood, eyes darting from the eggs to the bagels. his eyebrows were furrowed and a glass plate was clenched tightly in his hand. "what the hell did taeyong want again?" 

his lips pursed. he had finished putting together his and marks plate, both beautifully displayed with eggs and toast in the dining room section, but somehow, he couldn't remember for the life of him what taeyong had said he wanted to eat. i know, the man had been married to taeyong for seven years, and still couldn't remember his husbands order from this morning. he groaned. "i really should've stayed with mark in the room instead."

what knocked him from his thoughts, however, was something bumping into his leg, nearly causing jaehyun to fall over. 

he looked down and saw a tiny mark hugging his leg, gazing up at him with large eyes. 

jaehyun couldn't help but smile and reach one hand down to comb through marks curly, brown locks. "hey, buddy. how was getting ready this morning?" he leaned down on one knee to communicate better with the boy. he had left about two minutes after mark had woken up, his sons eyes were still droopy and stuck together from sleep. 

"papa showed me sharks on his phone! we need to save them, daddy!" mark says, eyes glassy and eyebrows raised in determination. 

"that's amazing, baby. but wheres papa?" jaehyuns smile falters when he suddenly remembers that he still didn't know what taeyong wanted. 

mark shrugged, his tiny shoulders raising to his ears. "papa said he was waiting at the table.” he said, voice soft.

jaehyun stood up, plate in hand while the other occupies marks small hand, his fingers barely able to reach his fathers own.

"well, daddy is having some trouble trying to figure out what papa wants." jaehyun thinks, looking down at mark, his baby's eyes looking at the assortment of foods scattered along thenlong, sleek table. "do you know what he would like?"

mark pretends to think before letting go of jaehyuns hand, standing on his tippy toes to get better looks. his cheeks were puffed out, and his lips formed into a pout as he continues to look among the foods. jaehyun would say that the baby is also having trouble figuring out what his father would like. "eggs!"

jaehyun shoots his eyebrows up. well, if jaehyun couldn't remember what taeyong said he wanted, perhaps mark does. so he takes a large scoop of eggs and sets them messily on the side, adding bacon and toast. "okay." jaehyun whispers, uneasy eyes darting to the bagels before reaching down to take marks hand again. "lets see if papa yells at daddy."

 

┈

 

"papa!" mark yells, bucket hat falling off his head a little. "sharks!" he points to the water, voice a little too excited. he had spent most of breakfast browsing through taeyongs phone, looking at the various species of sharks that lurk in the near water. it scared jaehyun a bit, watching his son look at toothy images of these sea creatures literally just as they're on their way to the beach. 

hand in hand, taeyong and jaehyun follow mark down the beach, sand finding itself flinging into their flip flops. mark was just a couple of feet ahead of them from skipping, his toes sinking into the hot sand. the husbands shared a look, glancing at their son who started to already memorize the ocean and its rough waves crashing onto the shore. 

"don't worry, this phase will come and go." taeyong said, jaehyun having to scoot even closer to hear his husbands words under the sounds of water. 

jaehyun rolled his eyes, thumbing over the expanse of taeyongs hand. "just like he did with spider-man? the kid still has millions of action figures scattered in his room." 

taeyong laughs, looking at his son who drew closer to the water, bending down to touch the bubbles that the waves had just left. mark was this tiny, adorable, ball of sunshine who brought light to their life, to their world, to their family. mark was just starting to learn things, and yeah, its going to be a bumpy ride the more mark learns, but taeyong and jaehyun are prepared to learn it with him, to teach him, to love him. 

mark jogs up through the sand, eyes squinting from the sun as he meets with his parents again. "papa, do you think we'll see a shark?" he asks, voice curious.

taeyong bends down, hand escaping jaehyuns so that it can rest on the top of marks bucket hat that fell over his eyes a little. "maybe. we're not going that far, baby." taeyong tries to sound as understanding as he could possibly could. he didn't want to disappoint his son because they couldn't see a shark, keep in mind that even though taeyong tries his best to educate on saving these types of ocean life to his child, he definitely doesn't want a shark meeting them on this summer vacation. 

"oh." mark pouts, looking down again at the sharks on his shorts. 

jaehyun jumps in, bending down soon enough so that mark won't get sad about not seeing a shark. "they just gotta rest, buddy." he says, showing a genuine smile behind fake words. marks head pops up, face confused. "they can't come out and visit all of us, they have to be with their families." he smiles, sending a wave of reassurance to mark.

mark perks up. "like us!" a smile stretches across his face.

taeyong nods, patting his sons shoulder before standing up, brushing off the sand that stuck to his knees. "exactly. they need to go and swim with their families, take their own vacation." 

mark jumps. "daddy shark, papa shark, and mark shark!" he says, pointing to his fathers then to himself. his eyes were bright, from the sun shining off of them and from the adoration and love twinkling in them. "family!" he sounded excited, voice high pitched as he imagined a family of sharks swimming together, happy smiles along their faces, nearly mimicking the cartooned ones on his shorts.

jaehyun stands up, picking up mark in the action. "that's right, baby!" he spins him around, sand flinging off his feet flew through the air, along with the chuckles from all three of them. taeyong looks at his family, seeing the laughter and love radiating from them made him want to cry. jaehyuns dimples poked from his cheeks and marks eyes scrunched up in laughter.

jaehyun set mark down, adjusting his shirt along with his sons hat. he shone taeyong a smile, ones that made his cheeks poke out from near his eye. taeyong leaned in a stole a surprise kiss, making mark cover his mouth in laughter. "what was that for?" jaehyun questioned, although, he did his best not to complain. who doesn't want a smooch from lee taeyong anyways? 

taeyong rolled his eyes. "for getting my order wrong. i wanted a bagel."

jaehyun groaned, mark laughing from behind. he glanced at mark. "told you daddy was going to get in trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, jaeyong <3 
> 
> (stream superhuman!)
> 
> sorry this was rushed, i haven't uploaded anything in a while and thought i'd create a fun little series of nct parent aus uwu thank you !!


End file.
